Amendment XXV
Amendment XXV is the twelfth and penultimate mission in Hitman: Blood Money. Agent 47 is tasked to infiltrate the White House to prevent the assassination of the President of the United States, Tom Stewart. Background After assassinating Anthony Martinez and Vaana Ketlyn, Agent 47 escapes into the Nevada desert in a van and is surprised by Agent Carlton Smith, who has been hiding in the back seat. Agent Smith asks 47 to prevent the assassination of the President of the United States, Tom Stewart, by eliminating his would-be assassins. 47 is reluctant and threatens to kill Agent Smith, but changes his mind when Smith offers him diamonds as payment. He agrees to perform the hit and leaves Smith stranded in the desert. 47 receives instructions to kill Vice-President Daniel Morris and his accomplice, The Franchise clone assassin Mark Parchezzi III, who both plan to assassinate the president. Prior to 47's arrival at the White House, Parchezzi communicates with Morris before breaking into the complex through a bathroom skylight and knocking out a janitor. Outcome Agent 47 confronts Mark Parchezzi III and successfully kills both him and Daniel Morris, preventing the president's assassination. Parchezzi was not be identified by the authorities and is blamed for killing Morris, with the media claiming that Mark III was eliminated by security personnel. Rick Henderson later remarks that the assassination at the White House was the most reported media event since 9/11. Newspaper Report Vice President Daniel Morris was assassinated at the White House yesterday by an assailant who was almost immediately shot to death by security personnel. The identity of the assailant had not been made public at the time this article went to press. The Vice-President was nominated by President Stewart earlier this year to replace the late Vice-President Spaulding Burke, who was killed in an automobile accident that continues to be investigated. Congress confirmed the nomination of Mr Morris with only minimal opposition. He had been identified beforehand as one of a handful of candidates to whose nomination the opposition Congress would consent. He was not particularly popular with either political parties prior to his nomination, but was a savvy political operator with a reputation for moderate politics in all things but his opposition to human cloning, which was fierce and unrelenting. Some opponents characterized it as obsessive. The president will now have to nominate a replacement for his second Vice-President to have died in office. Administration insiders say the president will not allow congress to dictate the selection this time. Mission Information Briefing Listen up, 47. The President of the United States is about to be assassinated. You'd expect the CIA, FBI, or Secret Service to prevent the assassination, but we can't rely on them. We can't rely on them because the man behind the assassination is the acting Vice-President. The same shadowy group that had him appointed to the Vice-Presidency wants to put him into the Oval Office. They've got pull at every domestic agency. The assassins are probably already in position, in the White House. Unless you can stop them, the President will almost certainly be assassinated as soon as he returns from Los Angeles. Your target is the notorious assassin Mark Parchezzi III and the Vice-President himself. Objectives #Kill Mark Parchezzi III. #Kill Daniel Morris. #Escape the White House. Intel #''The guards here will open fire if weapons are detected by metal detectors.'' #''Any confiscated weapon at the museum entrance will be stored away in security.'' #''The White House is surrounded by an iron gate which varies in height.'' #''Guards will respond if the laser alarm system is triggered in the museum.'' #''The First Lady has a dog which is regularly taken out for a walk.'' #''The Oval Office has been a setting for many historical meetings.'' #''Carpenters working in the main building have put up scaffolds for renovating purposes.'' Weapons Firearms File:H&K USP Compact.jpg|'SLP .40' Carried by some marines and Secret Service Agents. Found in the security rooms in the East Wing and West Wing. File:Desert Eagle.jpg|'Desert Eagle' Carried by Daniel Morris. Found in the security room in the West Wing. File:Colt M1911.jpg|'Custom 1911' Carried by Mark Parchezzi III. File:Mp5 SMG, Mp5 SMG S.jpg|'MP5' Carried by some Secret Service agents. Found in the security room in the West Wing. File:M14.jpg|'M14' Carried by most Marines. Found in the security room in the East Wing. File:Nailer.jpg|'Nailer' Carried by one of the carpenters on the top floor of the mansion. Melee Weapons File:Kitchen Knife.jpg|'Kitchen Knife' Found in the East Wing kitchen Disguises * Museum Staff - Permitted only in the East Wing building. * U.S. Marines - Permitted everywhere except the Vice President's quarters and the West Wing building. Allowed to carry M14 and SLP .40 visibly without suspicion. * Carpenter - Permitted everywhere but the West Wing building. Allowed to enter Vice President's quarters after being frisked. * Secret Service - Permitted everywhere. Allowed to carry MP5 and SLP .40 visibly without suspicion. * Janitor - Permitted everywhere but the Vice President's quarters. * Office Staff - Permitted everywhere but the Vice President's quarters. Gallery Notes * Entering the Oval Office from either of its two entrances triggers a cutscene where 47 confronts Mark Parchezzi III. After some dialogue, Mark III will activate a concealed bomb in the doorway, causing 47 to be temporarily knocked down as Mark III makes his escape to the West Wing roof. * Approaching the window of the Oval Office from the outside will cause Mark III to flee out of the doorway into the adjoining room. The window is bulletproof, but an RU-AP mine can be planted in the adjoining room beforehand and detonated to kill him. * If Daniel Morris is still alive when 47 confronts Mark III and triggers the explosion, he will immediately run to the Oval Office to attempt to kill 47. * A janitor who was unwittingly knocked out by Mark III as he broke into the complex can be found in a bathroom in the West Wing. Guards will be alerted if the body is found, but it does not affect the mission rating. * Among the visitors to the museum is a woman carrying a briefcase. If a weapon is concealed in her briefcase, she will put it through the conveyor belt and set off the alarm. Guards will escort her to a room for interrogation and store her briefcase in the security room, where the weapon can be retrieved. * Security at the White House is distinctly tighter than in other locations in the game. Many security cameras are present here, and guards will immediately become hostile when: ** throwing any object through the metal detector. ** triggering the metal detector by carrying weapons. ** attempting to avoid being frisked at the visitors museum or the main building. ** placing a briefcase (without the foil-padding upgrade) containing a weapon through the x-ray scanner. * Sometimes you can carry a weapon through the metal detector without turning the guards hostile. Happened twice while replaying the mission. Easter Egg * A hidden scenario occurs if the briefcase one of the female visitors is carrying is thrown at the fireplace in the mansion three times. All of the marines will line up in the hallway and start dancing the can-can Trivia * This is the only mission in the game in which the mission briefing is given by someone other than Diana Burnwood, as she has ceased contact with Agent 47; in this case it is Agent Smith. * This is the only mission in the game in which an NPC starts off already dead, presumably at the hands of another character. * The Twenty-fifth Amendment to the United States Constitution concerns presidential succession. It is doubly appropriate for this mission since it concerns both the vice-president's ability to succeed a fallen president (Daniel Morris's plan) and the president's ability to replace a fallen vice-president (Agent 47's assignment). * Although the mission is stated to take place on September 22, 2005, the cutscene at the end of A Dance with the Devil indicates that the assassination attempt on President Stewart would happen three days after the events of that mission. This would make the date of Mark III's assassination attempt August 18, 2005, almost a month prior to 47's intervention. * The East wing security office has a newspaper with the headline “PPOT ROCKS!” PPot is a refrence to former Cambodian leader Pol Pot. * If the First Lady is killed she is described by the newspaper as merely an innocent bystander, completely ignoring her status as the First Lady of the United States. * In total there are 74 NPCs on this level * The airline Agent 47 flies with in the cutscene before the mission is called IO Airways, a reference to IO-Interactive, the company that developed the game. * Some signs inside the White House have humorous messages, such as "Department of Stuff" and "Monkeycage". * The ringtone on Daniel Morris' mobile phone in the opening cutscene is a remixed version of the main theme for Hitman: Blood Money. * In the garden outside of the West Wing, floating trees can be seen beyond the hedge if the player moves into the south-east corner and faces toward the main building. * If the player is disguised as a Carpenter in the Vice President's office Morris may approach the player, initiating a brief cutscene in which Morris comments on the work being done before abruptly leaving. Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions Category:Hitman: Blood Money